Preface To The Unknown
by Seifer's Girl
Summary: Part 5 is up woohoo!! Please Read ME!! (pity plea!) I stayed up till 3 working on this story so all you Quiefer fans could have a story to read!!While you're at it read all of my so-called series and REVIEW PLEEEEASE!!
1. Default Chapter

Preface To The Unknown Part 4 ****

Preface To The Unknown Part 4

~Seifer's Gurl~

Quistis sat alone in her dorm room. 15 minutes ago was one of the happiest moments in her life even though, it terrified her to death to admit it. The fifteen minutes that had passed seemed like a lifetime to her. She didn't believe that she was truly in love with Seifer, but the feelings that she had felt earlier were certainly something and by running after Rinoa for some unknown reason, Seifer had crushed her heart. It was foolish to think that Seifer had valid feelings for her but it she couldn't dismiss what had just happened as one of his games.

The blonde instructor collapsed on the dormitory bed with a sigh. Her feelings were so jumbled and confused. Did Seifer have feelings for her? Was he playing one of his cruel jokes? Why did he run after Rinoa? And most importantly, what the hell was she feeling for him before Rinoa interrupted? Quistis decided that if Seifer truly loved her then he would come to her and explain, after all he knew where she was. She looked at the clock on the night stand next to her bed. 12:42. Quistis sighed and opened her lesson plans for tomorrow.

Seifer stood outside of Rinoa's room. With a deep breath he pounded out a rhythm with his knuckles on her door. His attempt was met with the voice of an angry Rinoa on the opposite side of the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"That's real mature, Rinoa!" Seifer shouted through the door, "Open the door."

"Why don't you go to _Quistis?_" Rinoa said snidely "I'm sure she would open her door for you!" 

"I don't even know why I bother. . ." Seifer began to mumble as he heard the click of a lock and Rinoa came out from behind the door. Rinoa's tear stained eyes stared directly at Seifer's. "Thank you" he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Rinoa said turning her gaze from him to the floor.

"I came to see if you were all right, you seemed shocked at what you saw in the hall earlier. I wanted to know why you were upset."

"Why I was upset?!?" Rinoa asked in shock "Why _I_ was upset? You of all people should know why seeing you and. . .and. . ._her_ together would upset me."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't."

"We shared so much last summer Seifer. I gave you so much of me and we . . . you felt the same way about me, you had to have felt the same, otherwise why would you have spent the entire summer in Deling with me?"

"Rinoa, yeah we were together last summer but it doesn't mean we've committed to a relationship or anything, and I haven't committed to anything with Quistis either. And the main reason I spent the summer there was your whole Timber Maniacs craze. Also, you have no right to be offended or pissed off at me because the minute puberty boy came by you ran after him. Aren't you two involved anyway? Or is it that he just isn't quite the man he's cracked up to be and you need to come back to Seifer for real love?", Seifer smirked.

"You're such a pig! Yes I love Squall, in fact the only reason, I got so upset about you and Quistis is because I know how girls like her are. She was obsessed with Squall and she couldn't have him so now she's settling for the next best thing. You. What do you think she would say if I told her everything about last summer? Bet she wouldn't be too eager to steal kisses with you in the corridor's anymore!"

"Yeah and Squall would love to know what a whore you were too!"

Rinoa looked at Seifer in shock that he just said that to her. Anger filled her and her eyes brimmed with tears. Blinking away the tears she turned to go back into her room but instead turned around and punched Seifer's smirking face with all her might. Seifer stumbled back, not really hurt from Rinoa's blow, but shocked. He smirked again, proud of the fact that he had hurt her enough for her to hit him. He regained his composure and brushed off his coat. Mockingly he bowed before her and said "Good Night, my _lady_." and turned and walked down the corridor. Rinoa angrily stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Selphie walked past the quad on her way to her dorm room after the ball. She was a little tipsy like the rest of the party and just wanted to go to sleep. She was angry that Irvine was dancing with about 4 or 5 girls still in the ballroom even though most of the guests were going home. She didn't care. He could stay there and have his little public orgy if he wanted. Of course tomorrow he would try to deny it, but she had it all on camera. She didn't really have a reason to be truly angry. They weren't in committed relationship or anything of that sort but Irvine always made it seem like he wanted to be in one. Then again they didn't call him the ladies man for nothing. Selphie felt tears falling down her cheek and began to wipe them away when suddenly, distant shouting from two directions distracted her already convoluted thoughts. She heard what sounded like Seifer's voice from the dorms. Selphie shrugged it off and went towards the girl's dorm where the other shouting was coming from. It was Zell and Saraiga ( the Library girl). 

"Sara! Girl, you know I love you! Only you! Why are you saying these things?!?! Is there someone else?"

"Zell, there is someone else but not for me, for you. You'll always love her, whether she knows it or not and you could never fully be with me!" 

"Sara, please, we've been through this like eight times, I love YOU not Selphie! Why can't you believe me?"

"Zell. . .Zell. . .Please, I don't want to fight with you, I just want to end this on peaceful terms. Please don't hate me, if anything, I should hate you, but I don't. You can't help who you love. . ." Saraiga trailed off as she saw Selphie drunkenly approaching her room. Selphie barely acknowledged them and continued on to her room. She was obviously upset and struggling with her key. "Zell," Sara whispered. "please. Just accept it and go to her." Sara kissed Zell on the forehead and went into her room alone, leaving Zell in the hallway. He sighed heavily and turned to help Selphie with her key. Selphie had given up with the room key and slumped into a heap on the floor. Zell quietly picked her up and carried her into her room to sleep off all the alcohol she had consumed and the anger she had built up for Irvine. Irvine. Even if Zell did love Selphie, there was no way he would move in on Irvine's girl. At least Selphie didn't know he loved her, Zell thought as he tucked her in and turned out the lights.

An abrupt knocking awoke Quistis. Startled, she sat up in her bead, put on her glasses and glanced over at the clock beside her bed. 3:42. Who could be knocking at her door at this time of morning? Quistis, immediately thinking the worst, assumed someone was hurt and raced to the door. She swung it open to meet Seifer's face staring at her in an odd bewilderment. Quistis got a tight and uneasy feeling in her chest. "Is everything all right?" she asked, still concerned about there being an emergency. Little did she know that Seifer was not bringing her bad news but just taking mental notes on how entrancing Quistis looked in the morning. She hadn't bothered to put on her robe and she was clad only in a navy blue satin chemise. Her blond hair fell loose and flowed over her delicate shoulders. Seifer looked into her worried blue eyes behind her instructor glasses. He finally realized that she had asked him a question.

"Uh, no, no, everything is fine I just wanted to see you."

"Oh. . ." Quistis said, and then suddenly remembered that she only had on her skimpy nightgown, and became embarrassed at Seifer's eyes glancing over and ravishing her body. She went to reach for her robe and Seifer reached out his hand to stop her. When his large hand grasped her wrist, they both felt an electric pulse, travel throughout every corner of their bodies. Quistis did not understand this feeling, just last week she was so sure that she hated Seifer Almasy, even a few hours ago she couldn't stand him and right now she was positive that she didn't mind him. She didn't know why but something compelled her to move toward him. Seifer responded by raising his hand to her soft cheek and brushing the gold strands away from her face. He didn't want to wait any longer and became the aggressor pulling Quistis into a passionate kiss, and closing the door behind him, unaware that a shocked Squall had caught glimpse of this. 

Seifer crushed Quistis against him and deepened the kiss. Quistis felt so consumed by Seifer that she became unaware of the fact that she was removing his long trench coat and shirt. Seifer embraced the instructor and carried her over to her bed. After placing her down, he removed his pants, leaving him only in boxer shorts. Quistis gasped with a certain uncertainty, but that was quickly removed when Seifer climbed next to her and kissed her gently.

"Shh, it will be all right, you're safe with me." He whispered.

Seifer began to slide down the straps of Quistis' nightgown and she shuddered at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. Seifer removed her nightgown and gazed at Quistis' body. Quistis smiled and kissed him, as she felt his weight shift on top of her. Quistis and Seifer weren't virgins, but they had never really felt this connected with anyone before. She closed her eyes and arched her back as Seifer rained gentle kisses on her breasts. The feel of Quistis responsive hands stroking his back made him want to be inside of her when she found her release. He removed his boxer shorts and thrust into her over and over until they both found their climax together and Seifer cradled her in his arms, gently kissing her forehead until she fell asleep.

"You're safe with me, Quistis. You'll always be safe with me."

***

Quistis felt the warmth of the sun on her face the next morning. She felt unusually rested and satisfied as compared to her usual mornings, and then she remembered. She rolled over expecting to see Seifer laying next to her, but the bed was empty. Quistis' heart sank again and for the first time since she was 9, Quistis Trepe wept. She curled into a ball and began sobbing uncontrollably.


	2. Preface To the Unknown 5

Preface To The Unknown 5

Preface To The Unknown 5

****

Disclaimer: Oh mighty Squaresoft! I disclaim any and all ownership of these magnificent characters to you!!

Quistis dried her eyes and rose from her bed. She was still trembling and upset. Did Seifer just use her? Or was he really interested in her. After all, he had run after Rinoa when they kissed in the hall. Why was she letting him get so close to her, not just once but twice, and in the ultimate closeness the second time. And most of all, why was this bothering her so much? After all, she had been in such relationships in the past. "Enough" Quistis thought, "I am not going to let Seifer Almasy screw with my head like this".

She walked to her closet and removed her everyday dull peach outfit. Having dressed herself she walked to her desk and began to gather her lesson plans for the day. She had worked too hard to regain her instructor's license to let some rendezvous with Almasy cause her to miss a class. She gathered all of her necessities and headed for the 2nd floor classroom. She arrived there to find the usual over-achieving Trepies sitting in the front row eagerly awaiting their idol. "That is so sick." Quistis thought to herself but greeted them anyway. She sat at her desk while the rest of the class poured in. 

After teaching a tedious class on the Junction Elemental Magic function she dismissed her students and began grading their tests. She opened the drawer in front of her in search of her red correction pen only to find a white rose with a small white flat card with a gold hyperion etched in the front of it. Much to her own chagrin, Quistis couldn't help but smile. "Seifer. . ."she breathed aloud removing the flower and inhaling its sweet fragrance.

"What about Seifer?" a woman's voice asked.

Quistis, startled, turned to see Rinoa Heartiilly's dark features gazing hard at her from the doorway. Quistis had forgotten about her encounter with Rinoa and quickly returned her gift to the drawer.

"Rinoa, um, what can I do for you?" Quistis asked

"Actually, I just told you. You could tell me what's up with you and Seifer." Rinoa replied, her eyes fixed intently and inquisitively on Quistis'.

Quistis inhaled deeply and prepared her answer. She certainly wasn't going to share the most intimate details of her life with Rinoa. "If you mean that scene in the hallway yesterday, Rinoa, that was a very awkward moment, Seifer and I were both overcome with joy that Squall had allowed him back into garden. He was thanking me in his own way, you know how he is."

"Unfortunately, I do." Rinoa replied "I think I know just a little more about the subject at hand than you do actually"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Quistis retorted.

"Well Seifer "thanked me" very often when we spent last summer together in Timber. Surely you knew that, right, _Quisty_?"

Until then Quistis didn't realize that Rinoa was being so snide with her. She quickly decided that she had had enough of being interrogated by Rinoa. Yes they had gone through a lot together in the past few weeks but they certainly weren't friends and Rinoa had a lot of nerve speaking to her that way.

"Well, I would guess so seeing how upset you were when you saw what you did in the hall. That wouldn't have been jealousy on your tear-stained face would it, _Rin_?"

Rinoa was silent for a moment. She stared at Quistis hard and then spoke, "Okay, let's stop this, I was wrong to have asked you such personal questions and I won't mention them again as long as you do the same for me, okay?"

" . . .Whatever." was Quistis' flat reply. Rinoa turned on her heel and walked out of the door. Quistis immediately locked it and reopened her drawer; she didn't want to share the message on the card with anyone else. She picked up the small card and flipped it over to reveal one word scrawled in Seifer's messy handwriting, "_SORRY_".

"Sorry. . .sorry. . .sorry. . .sorry. . ." she thought aloud. Did he mean about last night, the past weeks, a lifetime of torment and haranguing? Why was he so cryptic about his feelings? Couldn't he have said more? It was so short, I mean did Fujin write it? 

She took the rose along with her papers and headed to her room. As she was fumbling with the elevator, a hand reached her shoulder. She whirled around expecting to see Seifer, but instead it was Squall. 

"Oh, Squall, hi, you scared me there" she said, as her excitement dissipated.

"Sorry about that, I guess I'll cut right to the chase." Squall said, replaying the scene he saw between Seifer outside her room, the night before. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Squall, why wouldn't I be?" He glanced down and saw the rose with the Hyperion card.

"Oh, I just thought that with Seifer back at garden that maybe he pressured you into helping him back in."

"Oh, no, Squall it's nothing like that."

"Good," Squall replied. "because Cid has allowed him back in garden with one term, that he becomes a SeeD, that goes for Raijin and Fujin, as well. They will all be in your class tomorrow. . . unless you have any problems or conflicts with that. You don't right, Quisty? " "_Hyne, please tell me she doesn't"_ he thought.

Quistis swallowed deeply. Oh Hyne. This was certainly a most compromising position as far as ethics went, but as she said earlier she certainly wasn't going to let Seifer jeopardize all the hard work she did getting back her instructor's license.

"No, Squall" she said firmly, "I can do it, no problem."

"Great" Squall replied. "_Oh I hope this means she had sense enough not to sleep with him. The "Sorry" on that card means he probably left so he sent her that to apologize. I'll kill him if he hurts Quistis; she's like my sister. _"I'll register them right now. See you later." They had arrived at her dorm. Squall continued down the corridor and Quistis entered her keycard, and closed the door behind her. Now safely in her room she screamed "Arrggghhh!! What have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't know, what were you hoping for?" a voice said from her bed. She flicked the light on to see Seifer Almasy lounging on her bed with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, Hyne, tell me I'm dreaming!" Quistis pleaded, as she turned the lights back off.


End file.
